Miki's First Time
by Izout
Summary: Goggle V Miki gets caught in a rainstorm and Aoyama takes her to his place until the rain stops. While there, one things leads to another.


Disclaimer: Goggle V is property of Toei Co. Ltd. I make no claim to the show or anything related to it. Warning: some OOCness.

Miki sighed. It was a slow day at Kourakuen Stadium today. Not that many people seem to be coming here today as the last person she was over four hours ago. She sighed again and looked at her Goggle Brace, somewhat hoping it would beep. She really shouldn't be thinking it, but deep down, she was kinda wishing Deathdark was attacking now; they've been really quiet all day and Miki really wanted some excitement right now. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her boss tapping on the window.

"Miki! MIKI!!" her boss yelled at him. Mike shaked her head and snapped out of her trace.

"Oh, Ishiguro-san!" Miki said staring wide-eyed at her boss. She got out of the booth she worked in and walked up to her boss.

"Miki, it's been a slow day, why don't you just go home early today," He told her, "and besides, it's apart to rain any minute." Pointing up at the darkening clouds, Miki looked up and nodded at her boss, smiling before getting her stuff and running home. As she was walking, the rain started to pour down very heavy. Miki groaned that she got caught in it and started to quicken her pace. As she ranned, she heard a car horn's beep and saw a car swerve next to her. The window unrolled and heard a voice call out to her. She looked inside and saw who called her.

"Aoyama!" Miki smiled, happy to see her comrade.

"Miki, you shouldn't be out here. Hop in, I'll give you lift to my place then take you home when the rain subsides." He offered her as he unlocked the doors. Miki gladly took the offer and got in and buckled her seatbelt as the sped off. Miki sighed in relief and smiled at Aoyama who smiled back her. After a few minutes, they reached Aoyama's apartment and walked in.

"Let me get you a towel." Aoyama told as they took off their shoes and Aoyama went into the bathroom to get her a towel. Miki looked around Aoyama's apartment. It was a cozy little place, had a coffee table, a TV, a great view from the porch and even saw some tray socks. Okay, gross, but still it was nice. Aoyama came back with a towel in hand and handed it over Miki. "Why don't I cook us up some dinner." He told her as he went into the kitchen. Miki sat on the couch and watched some TV while Aoyama prepared their meal. Every now and then, Miki would glance at Aoyama and sometimes found herself staring at him. Despite having always standing next to him whenever the team did the group pose, sitting next to him in Goggle Cougar and teaming up with him during combination attack, Miki had never noticed how... cute Aoyama looked. He really a nice smile that could warm anyone heart or make them melt. As she continue to think about Aoyama, she didn't see him walking over to her carry a tray of food.

"Miki?" Aoyama said to her, putting the tray down and waving his hand in front of her face. Miki snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Uh, dinner done." He told her, jestering to the tray of food: Unagi brown rice, a salad tossed with wafu dressing, hiyayakko topped with ginger, scallions & katsuobushi and some spicy eggplant suzuke. Looked delicious. Aoyama handed her some chopsticks and the two sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said unison and started eating.

* * *

After they had finished, they were just lounging around the couch, watching TV and enjoying each other's company. Miki looked at the window, it was still raining outside and there was no sign of it letting up. Not like Miki since she enjoyed Aoyama's company and was having a good time: laughing together, telling jokes, stories and all sorts of other things.

As they were watching some game show on TV, Miki leaned against Aoyama's chest and snuggled next to him. Aoyama just looked at her and put his arm around her bringing her closer. Miki started to stop paying attention to the show and just stared at Aoyama and inhaled his scent.

_Smells like pickles and ginger_. Miki thought. Then she reach for the remote and turned off the TV.

"Miki? What the--?" Aoyama whined before looking at her and see her stare at him like he was something to eat. "Miki?" Aoyama started to leaned back when Miki grabbed his face and crashed it against her's.

"Oww!!!" Aoyama screamed as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Oh Aoyama, I'm sorry." Miki apologized to him looking worried. "It's just that.... I really like you." Aoyama looked at her as he started to stop rubbing his nose.

"You do?" Miki just nodded and started to lean forword again. Aoyama, too, started to lean forward and their faces started to get closer. Miki's face lean to one side while Aoyama's lean to the other. They got closer and closer and closer until their faces were really close; feeling the breath on each other lips. Ever so close.

"Uh," Miki said, breaking the silence between, blinking. "Do you wanna go first or should I--?" She asked when Aoyama grabbed on the back of her head and captured her lips to his. The kiss was light at first, then it started to become intense as Miki put her arms around Aoyama's neck to deepen it. The kiss was amazing! His lips were so soft and moist and juicey and tasted like wafu dressing. They eventually broke off each other and panted hard.

"Wow!" Aoyama exclaimed smiling while breathing hard. Miki just nodded and swooped in for another kiss. The two continue to kiss and hold each other until they started to lean on the couch with Aoyama on top of Miki. The kiss had evolved into a makeout session. Aoyama started to removed the scrunchy in her hair, letting it fall out free and continue to kiss her. Miki started to move from his lips to the corner of his mouth to his cheek then his neck. Aoyama moaned in pleasure then he started to notice that Miki was starting unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

"Miki?" Aoyama looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Miki just nodded.

"Yes, I want you to be my first. I want you now" She replied to him.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really." She replied smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She replied again giggling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really?"

"Really?"

"Yes yes, really." This time sounding annoyed.

"Really--?"

"Yes! YES! REALLY!!" She yelled at him. Aoyama took the hint and got off her and started to undress himself. He first unbutton his shirt and tossed it aside. Then he took off his undershirt and threw on the floor, revealing his chest. Miki just started at it. She had forgotten how fit Aoyama looked.

_I mean, he's not as buff as Kuroda or Akama is, but he's still looks pretty in shape_. She thought to her as started to unbutton her shirt and slip off her undershirt. Aoyama then took off his pants and put them aside. Miki did the same thing with her shorts. There the two sat in their underwear. Miki leaned in when Aoyama held her off.

"Wait, wait," He told her, "I still have my socks." Taking off his socks, Aoyama was now ready and grabbed Miki and slammed themselves against a wall.

"Oww! My back!" Miki whined, rubbing right side of her back.

"Sorry!" Aoyama apologized while bowing in front of her over and over again. Miki just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let's just got to your room." She told him, guiding him to his room. When they got there, Miki just lied on his bed, inviting him over. Aoyama walked over and climbed on top of her. The two kissed and felt each other. Miki's hands roamed Aoyama's back while Aoyama's hands glided against her hips and stomach. Aoyama started to kiss down Miki's neck and between her breast. Miki moan in ectasy as Aoyama's hands rubbed Miki's breast and pinch her left nippl

"Ouch!!!" Miki shrieked, rubbing left tit.

"I'm sorry!" Aoyama apologized again. "Here, let me kiss it." Aoyama said soothenly as he tried to unhook her bra. "Give me a minute." He told as he seem to have trouble unhooking her bra. "Hold on," He reassured her. "Wait, did I just hook it up again?" Miki just rolled when finally, her bra unhooked and flew off her. "There!" Aoyama smiled triumphantly and kissed her nipple. "Feel better?"

_That does feel better_. Miki thought to herself as she moaned when Aoyama kissed and massage her nipples. Then, he moved up at her and kiss her mouth again. Miki rubbed his members and it was his turn to moan. Then Aoyama rubbed her crouch and she moan too. She felt herself get wet when she felt his erect members rubbed against her leg. She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Aoyama off her and took off his underwear, releasing his members. Miki just stared at them. This was the second time she had ever seen male genitalia in real life. The first time was when she was six and needed to use the toilet just when her dad walked out of the shower. It sure was awkward having her parents tell her what she just saw. Other time, she had just seen them in Human Biology books. Miki took her underwear and the two of them sat there naked. Miki leaned back down on the bed when Aoyama went on top of her. He opened her legs a bit then wrapped his arms around her and position himself. His cap had just brushed her vagina when she jumped.

"Aoyama, I don't think I can go through." Miki told him, pretty scared.

"Don't worry Miki," Aoyama reassured her, rubbing her cheek and giving her a smile. "I'm be gentle." Mike smiled back, nodded and closed her eyes. Aoyama had entered her in one thrust and Miki gasped at the sensation of feeling penetrated as Aoyama entered her slowly, getting her used to him. He started to go slowly then quicken his pace. Miki moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. She couldn't believe this was happened. So many thoughts ran through her head.

_Aoyama sure sounds like a chipmunk during sex. Aoyama really should clean up my room. I wonder if I should have called my parents to let them know where I'm at? I really wish Aoyama would stop staring at me right now, the face he's making really makes me feel uncomfortable._

With one last thrust, Aoyama release his load into her, then collapsed on her as Miki gasped out in a squeak. The two breathing hard as Aoyama got himself out of her and rolled to the side. The two covered in sweat, Aoyama wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, running his fingers through her hair.

"I... love you... Miki." Aoyama told affectionately between pants. Miki's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"Uh, really?" She asked him, face scrunched up.

"Well, isn't that what lovers usually say?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call ourselves lovers. Maybe friends with benefit"

* * *

"Eh, I guess I can go with that." Aoyama told her as he kissed her shoulder. The two snuggled up into a deep, unaware that the rain storm had stop a few honors ago.

At the Momozono residents, Mr. and Mrs. Momozono were pacing the floor, checking the clocks in the house.

"Where's Miki?" Her mother asked.

The End.


End file.
